


How hard can it be to rise with me each morning?

by MindsinBloom



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Italian Character(s), Love, M/M, Sick Character, mi mancano troppo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Non si sono più visti per mesi. Ad Ermal non sembra nemmeno vero quando, in quella stanza d'albergo, si trova davanti a sé  Fabrizio, anche se il loro incontro prende una piega un pò particolare.





	How hard can it be to rise with me each morning?

 

**__ **

 

 

**_How hard can it be to rise with me each morning?_ **

 

  
In quel momento non contavano più nulla tutti quei mesi che erano passati tra chiamate sfuggenti e messaggi che giorno dopo giorno sembravano aver smesso di essere in grado di riempire quel vuoto.

Si sentiva agitato come un ragazzino. Le mani tremavano e lo stomaco si attorcigliava ogni volta che pensava che da lì a poco l’avrebbe rivisto. Non si era fatto vedere in giro quella sera a Verona. Aveva detto che avrebbe avuto altri impegni, ma poter vedere Fabrizio cantare illuminato appena dalle luci artificiali del palcoscenico, con alle spalle l’arena di Verona doveva essere stato uno spettacolo. C’era però troppa gente in giro che lo conosceva e di certo gli avrebbero chiesto che ci faceva lì se aveva detto di non poter partecipare al concerto. Così adesso si trovava in quella camera d’albergo troppo lussuosa per essere stata scelta fa Fabrizio. Era solo, in attesa che l’altro tornasse. Era lì che si erano dati appuntamento. Cercò alla meglio di ingannare il tempo con l’agitazione che aumenta ad ogni minuto. Per fortuna si era portato dietro la chitarra. Anche se in quel momento nemmeno la musica riusciva a distrarlo per molto. Fabrizio era stata la prima persona a riuscire a sorpassare quella barriera da tutto che si era creato con accordi e parole. Ermal non se ne era accorto all’inizio. Il più grande non aveva avuto la pretesa di distruggere quel muro come molti cercavano di fare. Ma l'aveva scavalcato silenziosamente sorridendo a quello che aveva trovato. Ormai era troppo tardi per rimandarlo indietro. O meglio Ermal non ne aveva nessuna intenzione, perché adesso non si sentiva più solo la dietro alla sua barriera. 

Mentre faceva scorrere le dita sulle corde della chitarra suonando “Before we disappear”* ad occhi chiusi, sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva. Si alzò in piedi. Immobile in mezzo alla stanza con la chitarra in una mano. Tutta l’agitazione era tornata. Lo stomaco gli si chiuse in un colpo. Le parole bloccate in gola. Si era totalmente dimenticato dell’effetto che Fabrizio aveva su di lui. Gli toglieva il fiato quel sorriso che illuminava la pelle ambrata coperta di tatuaggi. 

«Ei» sussurrò l’altro che non si era mosso dall'entrata. Fermi entrambi ad osservarsi.

Ermal sorrise a quel saluto timido e in men che non si dica si ritrovò stretto in un abbraccio che aspettava da mesi. Il viso immerso nel collo del più grande. Gli occhi chiusi quasi come se così potesse sentire meglio le braccia che lo stringevano, il profumo di Fabrizio misto a tabacco che gli mancava da troppo. Se lo strinse ancora di più addosso. Gli era mancato così tanto.

Sentì una mano passargli piano tra i capelli, scendendo sul suo collo. Fabrizio lo allontanò da sé quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi. 

«Ermal…»

L’altro lo guardò, si sentiva già sciolto sotto quegli occhi e quelle mani che lo avevano appena sfiorato. In quel momento qualsiasi cosa Fabrizio gli avesse detto di fare probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto senza pensarci su due volte.

Il più grande ripeteva il suo nome come una cantilena mentre baciava con dolcezza ogni angolo del suo viso fino al collo facendolo rabbrividire, ma senza mai sfiorargli le labbra. Aveva bisogno di baciarlo. Mugugnò quando l’altro gli prese il lobo tra i denti, mentre le mani ancora fredde gli scivolarono sotto la maglietta toccando direttamente la sua pelle calda. Cercò di divincolarsi a fatica da quelle attenzioni, un pò perché erano comunque piacevoli, ma non erano abbastanza. Riuscì a prendere i polsi di Fabrizio tra le sua mani fermandolo con gentilezza, anche se se ne pentì quando vide il sorriso sghembo sul volto del più grande.

«Lo stai facendo apposta?»

«A fare cosa?»

«Lo sai benissimo a fare cosa. Non ci vediamo da mesi e già cerchi di darmi fastidio.»

«Ma va amore, cerco solo di farmi guardare da quegli occhi supplichevoli che avevi qualche secondo fa.»

Ermal arrossì di botto. Mise il broncio. Era il minimo fare l’offeso, anche se per lui fare il permaloso era una routine. Mollò la presa sulle braccia di Fabrizio e con passi decisi se ne tornò a sedere sul divano che c’erano vicino alla grande vetrata che dava su tutta Verona illuminata di notte.

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando piano. Lo amava da morire, non poteva farci nulla. Si prese comunque il suo tempo, appoggiando al suo posto la giacca e spegnendo finalmente il cellulare per avere un pò di tranquillità.

Piano piano si avvicinò dietro Ermal iniziando a cantare a bassa voce una delle sue canzoni. Appoggiò il viso sulla sua spalla sussurrando quelle parole cantate. 

_«Ma che dire, che fare quando io io non posso fare a meno di te  che sei l'infinito tra i miei desideri.»**_

Gli posò un bacio leggero tra i capelli.  
  
_ «Tu che sei il sogno più grande tra i sogni più veri e questa canzone che gira e rigira la dedico a te  il mio unico amore il senso di ogni cosa.» _

Ermal si voltò ancora imbronciato, ma un sorriso mal trattenuto gli stava illuminando il volto. Fabrizio gli lasciò una carezza lungo il viso.

Il più piccolo si allungò appena per raggiungere finalmente le labbra dell’altro. Si baciarono lentamente, lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorassero dopo mesi. Fabrizio però si staccò all'improvviso godendosi lo sguardo perso di Ermal che lo fissava con la bocca aperta e le labbra lucide.

«Lasciami fare una doccia prima. Torno subito.»

Annuì sospirando. Quando sentì l’acqua iniziare a scorrere nell'altra stanza, decise che nel frattempo avrebbe potuto preparare un tè all'altro che era stato fuori fino adesso. Visto che Fabrizio il caffè lo evitava come la peste, con la paura che gli venisse la tachicardia. Si avviò verso la mini cucina che avevano a disposizione.

 

Si era perso nei suoi pensieri davanti al bollitore quando due braccia lo abbracciarono stretto da dietro. Un profumo di shampoo lo invase. 

«Stai meglio adesso?» chiese voltandosi.

«Decisamente!»

Fabrizio però non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere che iniziò subito a baciarlo. Ad Ermal sfuggì un verso di sorpresa, ma si lasciò subito andare a quelle labbra che lo baciavano togliendogli il fiato. Infilò le dita tra i capelli di Fabrizio, mentre sospirava tra quelle labbra. Era davvero da tantissimo che non si potevano più baciare, toccare e tutte quelle attenzioni gli stavano già facendo perdere la testa. Fabrizio gli sorrise sulle labbra quando con la gamba gli sfiorò piano l’eccitazione facendolo gemere. Si sentì prendere per i fianchi e sollevare finché non si trovò seduto sul ripiano della cucina con le gambe avvolte attorno alla vita di Fabrizio. Ad un certo punto però gli sembrò che il petto di Fabrizio si stesse muovendo un pò troppo velocemente contro il suo. Si staccò lentamente lasciando le sue mani intorno al viso del più grande.

«Che c’è?» gli chiese Fabrizio non capendo perché si fosse fermato.

Ermal corrugò la fronte preoccupato toccando la fronte dell’altro. Era bollente.

«Ma sei sicuro di stare bene?» chiese con quegli occhi lucidi del più grande che lo guardavano senza capire molto perché era preoccupato, le guance arrossate e la bocca semiaperta per cercare di respirare meglio.

«Si dai, sarà solo un po’ di febbre.»

«E perché non me l’hai detto prima?»

Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ormai faceva concerti da giorni in quelle condizioni.

«No no, adesso tu vai a letto a riposare.»

«Ermal dai, non ci vediamo da mesi non voglio passare così la notte.»

«E io vorrei vederti ancora dopo oggi. Non lo sai che per i vecchietti la febbre può essere fatale?»

L’altro lo guardò con le braccia incrociate al petto. Anche se si sentiva davvero uno schifo. Così quando Ermal lo prese per mano portandolo verso la camera da letto non oppose molta resistenza. Si sdraiò chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi appoggiando un braccio sulla fronte. Adesso che si era fermato per un attimo sentiva una stanchezza immensa e la testa pulsare piano. Oltre ai brividi continui che lo facevano tremare piano. Sentì il lenzuolo leggero coprirlo e Ermal che gli sistemava meglio un cuscino dietro la schiena.

«Hai quasi 38 e mezzo di febbre. Tu sei impazzito Bizio ad andare a cantare.»

«E che dovevo fare?» borbottò l’altro

«Magari potresti iniziare a vestirti un pò di più. Devi sempre andare in giro nudo in pratica.»

«Sei geloso?» disse l’altro sorridendo appena.

«No. Vado a prenderti qualcosa per farti passare la febbre.»

 

Quando tornò fece bere un pò d’acqua all'altro e poi si distese al suo fianco. Era bellissimo anche così con le guance rosse e le occhiaie più accentuate del solito. Lo strinse a sè facendolo appoggiare sul suo petto. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, con il più piccolo che gli faceva carezze lente lungo la schiena fino ai capelli. Sembrava quasi che Fabrizio si fosse addormentato, ma poi sentì le labbra bollenti per la febbre dell’altro iniziare a baciargli il collo.

«Ei, che fai?»

«Non ti vedo da mesi Ermal. Ti ho qua tra le mie mani come faccio a resistere dal baciarti?»

«Non so, perché hai la febbre e devi guarire il prima possibile?»

L’altro gli fece il verso senza staccare le labbra dal suo collo. Si spostò un pò trovandosi completamente sdraiato sul corpo di Ermal che lo teneva per i fianchi. Gli lasciava baci febbricitanti dove trovava la pelle scoperta dalla maglietta. Finché non fece incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio lento fatto di morsi e sospiri. Ermal gli prese il viso tra le mani.

«Almeno lascia che mi prenda cura di te oggi.»

Fabrizio forse per la febbre o forse perché gli era mancato troppo sentire le mani di Ermal su di sé lasciò fare quello che voleva l’altro.

Le punta delle dita fresche sulla sua pelle gli davano più piacere del dovuto mentre tracciavano linee immaginarie lungo i suoi fianchi e seguendo i disegni dei suoi tatuaggi.    
Il più piccolo gli lasciava baci sulle labbra beandosi della mani strette nei suoi ricci che lo facevano sentire desiderato. Avrebbe voluto marchiare quella pelle scura e sentire la voce di Fabrizio chiamare il suo nome mentre lo faceva morire dalla voglia senza dargli quello che voleva. Ma si era ritrovato tra le mani Fabrizio completamente abbandonato a lui, con una fiducia cieca si era lasciato andare nonostante la febbre gli annebbiasse già la mente. E di conseguenza l’avrebbe trattato con estremamente gentilezza. Gli lasciò la maglia addosso per non fargli prendere freddo, scese con le mani lungo le gambe accarezzandole piano. L’altro aveva addosso un paio di pantaloni corti della tuta e riuscì a raggiungere con le mani fino all'inguine sentendo l’altro mugugnare. Sorrise appena. Si abbassò per baciargli il basso ventre e mentre scendeva con le labbra gli abbassò i pantaloni, mordicchiando la pelle all'interno della coscia senza mai arrivare dove l’altro voleva. Sentì il suo nome sussurrato. Forse la sua intenzione iniziale di andarci piano gli era sfuggita un pò di mano.

«Shh, ci sono qua io.» sussurrò piano tornando all'altezza del suo viso arrossato

più di prima e gli occhi liquidi dall'eccitazione e dalla febbre. Gli baciò le guance mentre lo liberò finalmente dai boxer. Cercò di togliersi i vestiti anche lui sedendosi sul petto di Fabrizio che lo fissava in ogni suo movimento a bocca aperta sospirando piano. 

«Sei bellissimo…» sussurrò passandogli le mani sul petto fin dove riusciva a sfiorare quella pelle pallida. Ermal arrossì appena. Chissà se si sarebbe mai abituato all'idea che uno come Fabrizio, con una fila immensa di donne e uomini che gli andavano dietro, aveva scelto proprio lui, che continuava a credere di non avere proprio nulla di così speciale.

Fabrizio lo tirò per un braccio per poterlo baciare di nuovo. Si ritrovano incastrati in un abbraccio, Ermal con le gambe di Fabrizio avvolte con poca forza attorno alla sua vita. Il più piccolo cercò una conferma negli occhi dell’altro. Non voleva fargli male e voleva essere sicuro che quel “vecchietto” se la sentisse di fare l’amore con la febbre un pò troppo alta.

«Non devi chiedere, ti farei fare qualsiasi cosa.» disse Fabrizio mordendogli le labbra quando lo sentì entrare dentro di lui.    
Strinse le proprie mani attorno alle braccia di Ermal che cercava di non pesargli addosso e mormorava il suo nome mentre gli sfiorava le labbra per baciarle senza riuscirci a lungo perché troppe impegnate a lasciar uscire qualche gemito. E per Ermal non esisteva cosa più bella che sentire il proprio nome mormorato sulla sua pelle da quella voce roca.   
  
  


* * *

 

*[”Before we disappear”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61EFOpFSRqk) è una canzone di Chris Cornell ed è davvero stupenda se avete tempo ascoltatela   
  
**Mentre quella che canta Fabrizio è [“Il senso di ogni cosa”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rnjG5DlZbE)  ♥   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eii ♥   
> Questa storia mi è venuta in mente dopo aver visto l’esibizione a Verona per RTL di Fabrizio, sembrava davvero stanco non gli occhi lucidi oppure gli avevano messo troppo highlighter (cosa serve truccarlo che è bellissimo di suo).   
> Non ho molte aspettative su questa storia. Non è proprio venuta come volevo e con lo smut non ci so proprio fare quindi spero che non sia così male ecco. Adoravo l’idea di Ermal che si prendeva cura di Fabrizio. (e sappiamo quando sia passivo Fabrizio in fin dei conti)
> 
> Mindsinbloom


End file.
